robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Hexahedron Horizons
Hexahedron Horizons is an upcoming Robloxian television channel that specializes and focuses on the LGBTQ+ audience on Roblox. The channel is owned by Hexahedron Television Networks, and is expected to launch on June 24, 2017. History In 2015, shortly after HTN's predecessor Hexahedron Media Networks was formed, Hexahedron Horizons was planned as an educational channel, which was later renamed Hexahedron Knowledge. The channel was originally announced to be launched on November 1, 2015, but was delayed until November 20, 2015, when the channel was finally launched. However, the channel was later shut down in 2016, due a restructuring of Hexahedron which led to a reduction in the number of channels they operated. In September of 2016, DragonDipperBlossom and AGavent planned to relaunch and rebrand Hexahedron Knowledge as a joint-venture, with both sides contributing shows and blocks. However, DragonDipperBlossom later announced that he was leaving ROBLOX, only weeks before the official announcement of Hexahedron Knowledge at RTNG MediaCon Winter 2017. However, due to AGavent's trust in the idea of an education network, and the fact that AGavent had already created a logo for the new channel before the announcement, AGavent announced that due to Dragon's departure, the network would be renamed simply Knowledge, and AGavent would continue development of the network alone. AGavent also announced the network would be free-to-air, and that he would begin talks to have the service available on two other major TV providers, Amicable and BBS Player (Amicable began carrying the service on January 19, 2017 of that year). Gavent Networks, the owners of Knowledge later closed on March 31, 2017, and most of the former company's assets were given to rTV Networks, who relaunched the former rTV Networks Gavent as a managing subsidiary for most of the former company's properties. (Certain former properties were spun off to other companies or given fully to existing co-owners or creators.) However, the owner returned to the industry two weeks later and started a new production company called Overtime Studios. On March 26, 2017, Dragon returned to Roblox on the new account Overwxtched, and relaunched his television industry operations as Hexahedron Television Networks. Prior to returning to Hexahedron, he was involved in a ownership dispute regarding his former channel, Roblox Movie Channel; including whether to relaunch it under a percentage of minority and majority ownership stakes, or keep the channel defunct. The dispute was eventually settled, when Overwxtched and his long-time collaborator and channel employee, TheMagRBLX made a new deal with Lava Lamp Entertainment, and Buddbudd Studios to have new operational stakes in the channel. FRSH Inc. will retain ownership, even though the channel has new operational controllers. However on April 17, 2017, Hexahedron acquired FRSH, making Roblox Movie Channel a part of HTN. FRSH was later folded into Hexahedron on the same day. Shortly afterwards, he would later rejoin his predecessor company, Hexahedron Television Networks, after he had previously sold the company to D.A.R.T.S. Media Group in December 2016. On April 13, 2017, Hexahedron announced that they would bring back Hexahedron Horizons as the industry's first LGBTQ+ community-focused channel that will offer programming to those audiences who deal with their sexuality and gender identity. The channel was set be a Hexahedron Link exclusive, but due to a controversy surrounding Joshua World Corporation's owner Joshua Reed for homophobic slurs directly at WeepinnWillow, who is the Chairwoman and CEO of Lava Lamp Entertainment. Hexahedron defended Willow supporting her justice and the LGBT community, and announced that the channel will no longer be an exclusive channel as the channel will now also be available on LLE's Amicable. The channel will replace JWR Network on the service as a result of the controversy. The is set to be launched around the second or third quarter of 2017. After Hexahedron converted Hexahedron Link to an on demand service on May 11, 2017, the company reached an agreement with Lava Lamp Entertainment that saw Hexahedron Horizons and Motion become exclusive to Lava Lamp's Amicable service. On June 1, 2017, as part of "LGBT Pride Month", Hexahedron announced that the channel will launch on June 24, 2017. The channel officially launched at this time. On June 8, 2018, the channel closed after its parent company Hexahedron Media Networks had ceased operations. Programming Upcoming Acquired * RuPaul's Drag Race (TBA) Original * ''Robloxian LGBTQ+ Life ''(TBA) * ''We Were Warriors ''(TBA) Category:Upcoming networks